


DickJay Week 2021 (featuring dragons!)

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (kind of), Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, But humorous ones that are immediately resolved, Civilian Jason Todd, Courting Rituals, DickJay Week 2021, Dragon Bruce Wayne, Dragon Dick Grayson, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Jason Todd, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student Relationship, so no angst involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dick was aware that he might be coming off as creepy, okay? But he couldn’t help himself when the human, Jason, was exhibiting pheromones like an omega in pre-heat. He just smelled so good, and Dick had to figure out how to get him into his horde. He would make a lovely addition amongst his silk, lace, and diamonds.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231
Collections: Anonymous, DickJay Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to make this a continuous story where every chapter fits one of the prompts, and todays chapter (that's a little late, I know) is for alpha/beta/omega dynamics and Student Dick tries to woo hot literature teacher Jason. Also this is not edited, and I'm writing this late at night. Sorry for any mistakes.

Dick was aware that he might be coming off as creepy, okay? But he couldn’t help himself when the human, Jason, was exhibiting pheromones like an omega in pre-heat. He just smelled so _good_ , and Dick had to figure out how to get him into his horde. He would make a lovely addition amongst his silk, lace, and diamonds.

Humans weren’t supposed to smell like that. They didn’t have second genders. They didn’t produce pheromones the same way dragons do. They didn’t undergo mating cycles. It was, by all accounts odd. And Dick was quite sure that Jason was a human. He had followed him home on more than one occasion, and Dick had never seen anything that might resemble a hoard—a staple of any self-respecting dragon.

He had to solve the mystery. As Nightwing, he shouldn’t let any suspicious activity go unmonitored, and a human emitting strong enough pheromones to have any alpha dragon at their knees was definitely suspicious activity. Time to start phase one: initiate contact.

…

Jason’s new student in his creative writing class was… odd to say the least (and Jason had met some very odd individuals in his creative writing class before). For one, he was admitted into the class right before midterms, which was strictly against university policy. For two… Jason was pretty sure that he had a crush on him. Jason tried not to be egotistic, but he was aware that he was attractive. This would hardly be the first time a student developed a crush on him, but Dick seemed a lot more outgoing than the rest had been.

Like that time he had brought a giant stuffed animal for him. _Dick was quite proud of his gift. He had ordered it custom made out of the best materials, and he even scented it before he gave it to Jason. With a scent as beautiful as Jason’s, he deserved only the best, and Dick was the best possible alpha mate in the Gotham/Bludhaven area (the only other potential alpha mate being Bruce of course, and he was way too old for Jason)._

Or that time he brought him a weighted blanket. _Since it was likely Jason wouldn’t let Dick share a heat with him for a while, he brought him a weighted blanket. He heard they helped humans with loneliness, and omegas nesting alone tend to feel suffer from that._

Or that one really wild time where Dick brought him Christmas tree lights. _They were so shiny, and nesting omegas are sensitive to strong light. This would be a good alternative to the bright fluorescent lights in Jason's apartment. See? Dick can be considerate about the needs of his future mate._

But none of that quite measured up to how disturbing it was to have Dick show up to his house on one of his sick days. Jason, ever since he was a teen, had always gotten sick multiple times a year, but it was a weird kind of sick. He always knew it was coming, and the symptoms were abnormal—that of bad abdominal cramps, a fever, and ~~being horny~~. He could barely bring himself to get out of bed usually, but this time it wasn’t so bad. He was snuggled under his weighted blanket, face buried into the giant teddy bear his student had bought him that smelled divine. His curtains were closed, only the Christmas tree lights he had hung up (because he couldn’t quite throw them away) offering light. He was only disturbed by the sound of shuffling outside his window, and it took far more strength than he would like to admit to get up from his bed. When he opened the curtains, he was greeted to the sight of Dick with his eyes glowing a bright, unnatural blue. Faster than Jason could comprehend what was happening, Dick opened the window and stepped inside.

Dick breathed in deeply and stared at Jason in awe. In a voice so low, Jason had to strain to hear, he said, “You’re only part human, aren't you?” Before Jason could take a step back and ask what was happening, he had an armful of his student, face pressed to his neck. Just as he started purring (?) he heard Dick whisper, “mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the day 2 prompt: Oblivious Jason/Possessive Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up a day late with Starbucks* This is not edited, so sorry about any mistakes. Also I love dragon lore so much.

Dick was so happy that Jason let him stay in his nest for the rest of his heat—no actual mating happened of course, that would be improper when Jason was still recovering from the shock that he wasn’t fully human. Still it was nice to be able to snuggle up in someone else’s nest. It really wasn’t much of a nest, but Dick wouldn’t be caught dead saying that lest Jason hear him and kick him out!

So, yes the remainder of the heat was lovely; as were the next few weeks when Jason started actively courting him back. Except he didn’t quite know how to do it, so they were really just human dating. That was pretty fun too. Still, Dick couldn’t wait to show Jason his hoard—one of the most intimate stages of dragon courting, it was the last step before they mated for life and lived happily ever after.

…

Dick had dropped college classes as soon as he had secured contact with Jason outside of them. They were quite boring—except for Jason’s of course—but he still liked to stop by Jason’s office as much as he could. After all, for the short time he was in Jason’s class, he regularly heard the students talking about how hot _his_ Jason was.

As Dick walked down the hallway towards Jason’s classroom, he contemplated just how he could stake his claim on Jason in such a way that everyone _but_ Jason would notice what he was doing. Right now, Jason was trying to keep their relationship on the down low—probably because of the human idea that teaches shouldn’t date their students, even if Dick was no longer Jason’s student. Whatever, Dick would find a way around that rule so that he wouldn’t have to see anyone try to court his future mate.

Like he was right now. Dick had finally arrived in Jason’s classroom, only to overhear one of the girls in his class, who Dick knew had a past of swooning about Jason’s jawline, telling Jason all about her rare book collection. Her rare book collection that filled an entire wall of her dorm room. Her rare book collection that, if Jason’s face meant anything, was quite impressive.

Rage flowed through Dick. How dare this human make a move on his mate? He was at Jason’s side much faster than any human could have been. He grabbed Jason’s hand in a move that dragons didn’t practice much, but Dick knew held significance amongst humans.

Jason looked over, shocked to see his boyfriend, who had the angriest expression on his face and was aggressively holding his hand. He vaguely reminded Jason of an angry toddler. “Can I help you, Dick?” He tried to put as much sarcasm into his question as possible, and not to brag, but Jason was great at sarcasm. It's hid shitty childhood that gave him the skill, he thinks.

“No.”

After staring for a moment longer at Dick, Jason turned apologetically back to his student, a bright young woman named Rachel. She looked even more confused than Jason was. He sent a small smile her way and said, “I’m sorry, but I think I need to talk to Dick privately. I do hope you find a copy of the book you’re looking for though. It went out of print about a year ago I believe, but you should still be able to find it online.” As Rachel left the room she sent one last confused look back at the two of them before closing the door.

Jason pulled his hand away from Dick and pivoted to stare right at him. He keep his voice low because if he didn’t he knew it would come out as a yell, “What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?” Dick whisper-screamed at him. “I thought humans were monogamous unless they had prior discussions with their partner that said otherwise. We didn’t have any discussions like that! Or were you just trying to see if you could find a better mate? Newsflash, I’m the best potential mate, like, ever.” Dick crossed his arms, and Jason all of sudden knew what this was about.

“What? Dick, I think there’s been a misunderstanding. She’s a student in my creative writing class. We both have a common interest in literature, so she was telling me about her book collection. I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

Dick’s shoulders, previously held tightly up to his neck, slumped downwards before he asked, “You mean she wasn’t telling you about her hoard?”

“No, she wasn’t. Humans don’t have hoards.”

“Oh, okay. I guess I knew that, but it seemed a lot like a hoard when she was describing it.” Dick slinked up to Jason’s side, and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry. I overreacted. Will you let me make it up to you?”

“How are you planning on making it up to me?”

“I could show you my hoard.” Dick leered.

Jason sighed, “What does it mean in dragon culture if you were to show me your hoard.”

“It would mean that we’re almost mates. It’s the last step before the bite.” Dick replied, nibbling on Jason’s neck as if to emphasize the word bite.

“That seems a bit fast—and wait… what do you mean by bite?”

…

“No, you guys, I swear they’re dating.” Rachel was pacing around her dorm room. Her three closest friends sat huddled on her futon. There was a stack of textbooks and notes to one side of the futon and an ever-growing pile of trash on the other side. The only clean thing in the room was her book collection (the size of which caused many a argument with her roommate) under her bed and her roommate’s sorority paddle, proudly displayed right over their plant, Charles.

“Professor Todd would never date a student.”

“Except he’s not really a professor. He’s still a PhD student.” Chelsey interjected, throwing her empty Chinese take-out box onto the pile of trash.

“The PhD doesn’t matter that much when he still has complete control over your grade.”

“But didn’t you guys say that Mr. Hot Guy dropped the class? Maybe he knew he wanted to get freaky with the professor and planned ahead. If I knew that would’ve worked, I would have done it the first week of class. I mean have you seen Professor Todd?”

“Yes, McKenna, we’re all in the same class. We’ve all seen him. He’s our professor.”

“I don’t care what you guys say; I think it’s hot.”

“CHELSEY! Stop fetishizing them. They’re people. They're just normal people trying to be a regular couple—incredibly attractive couple for sure—but still a couple.”

With a low huff the girls moved on to tackling their current problem: midterms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live off of comments, even if I don't always respond. Please tell me what you think! This is the first humorous story I've ever written, so I'd really appreciate feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 for the prompt: Daddy issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the event is over now, so I am officially very late. However, I do still plan to finish this story. This chapter is for the prompt "Daddy issues," but it actually is just about daddy issues. It's not sexualized or anything. This chapter is also not edited. It was barely even proof read to be honest.

Bruce has no idea what to do. Dick had brought his ~~future mate~~ current boyfriend, Jason Todd, home to visit, and now Bruce was at a crossroad.

Because he knew the smell of Jason. He smelled exactly like a woman he had a short fling with in high school. ~~Bruce was finding it very hard to ignore how the timelines added up and the fact that Jason was part dragon.~~

Alfred had regularly chastised him for not showing enough emotions and keeping secrets, and Bruce really was trying to get better about. However, faced with the current situation, Bruce was heavily tempted to keep this revelation to himself.

He could. But he shouldn’t. ~~But he could.~~

…

Jason had noticed how much Dick’s mentor was lurking around him, but he figured it was just another dragon thing and was determined to not let it affect him.

That didn’t stop him from jumping when Bruce materialized right behind him.

“Tell me about your parents.” The deep voice, Jason figured, had to be a result of breathing out all that fire and smoke. It's deep rasp and rumble reminded him of the heavy smokers he grew up around.

Jason had to mentally shake himself and figure out how to answer Bruce’s question that was—frankly—a little rude. Both his parents were abusive, and he didn’t like to talk about either of them very much. “Oh, they both passed away when I was pretty young. I spent the rest of my childhood in foster care. I don’t really like to talk about it.” This was evidently the wrong thing to say as Mr. Wayne pulled back his lips in a snarl that showed off his too sharp teeth. Before Jason could apologize or say anything at all, Mr. Wayne dramatically turned around, flourishing his black silk bathrobe like a cape.

Jason thought his exit was honestly pretty impressive. He’d look ridiculous if he tried to do that.

…

Dick was building a nest in his old room for Jason and him to share over the weekend that they were spending in the manor. He had to show the omega that he could provide for him and their future hatchlings. He was just in the middle of laying down an old, but well-loved quilt his mother had made for him while she was pregnant and unable to perform in shows when Bruce knocked at the door.

Dick stepped out into the hall—his nest was only for him and Jason, so he certainly wouldn’t allow Bruce to step into the room—and before he could ask Bruce what he wanted, Bruce interrupted and asked, “When you have your own little hatchlings, how do you plan on interacting with them? Especially when you have to give them important, but bad news?”

Dick felt himself blink. Where was this question coming from? “I suppose it would depend on the situation. Why?”

Bruce just huffed and left to go to his own room. Weird.

…

Bruce had to say something. He just had to. That was his _child_ Dick was trying to seduce. He was half-human. Far too vulnerable to be left alone to choose a mate. Sure, he thought of Dick as a son-like-figure too, but dragons were notoriously protective of their own flesh and blood, especially when they were omegas. His inner beast needed to protect Jason from any perceived danger.

He would do it. He would do it right now. Bruce puffed out his chest and marched to Dick’s room. The two had gone to bed about twenty minutes prior, but Dick had a long pamper routine before he actually went to bed. Bruce was sure the two of them would still be up.

Just as he was about to knock on the doors, his ears picked up a groan. He stuck his ear to the door, and sure enough, he heard sounds that implied Dick and Jason were doing… _inappropriate things._

How dare Dick defile his child before even mating him officially? Before asking for Bruce’s permission for his child’s hand? The audacity. Without thinking about it, Bruce burst through the door. Dick growled at him while Jason struggled to cover himself up with the sheets.

Bruce growled back at Dick. He could feel smoke leaving his mouth as he yelled, “How dare you defile my son?”

Jason started to apologize before he realized that Bruce was looking at Dick when he asked the question. In an equally loud voice, he yelled, “What the f-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
